The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cuphea grown as an ornamental plant for garden and landscape. The new invention from the family Lythraceae is known botanically as Cuphea ignea×C. lanceolata and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘BALLISTIC’.
‘BALLISTIC’ is a new hybrid plant that resulted from the inventor's deliberate controlled cross-pollination of Cuphea ignea and Cuphea lanceolata. ‘BALLISTIC’ is part of a breeding program that commenced in 2002, with the goal of producing a wide variety of ornamental Cuphea. In Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia the breeder emasculated flowers of Cuphea ignea and secured pollen from Cuphea lanceolata, which was then applied to the stigma of the Cuphea ignea flowers. Resulting seed was germinated and planted out by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Queensland, Australia. The inventor selected ‘BALLISTIC’ from the resulting progeny in 2005. Selection was based on the criteria of quantity, size, and color of flower.
The female parent is an individual Cuphea ignea (unpatented) and the male parent is an individual Cuphea lanceolata (unpatented). ‘BALLISTIC’ is distinguishable from the parents by quantity, size, and color of flower. The closest comparison plant is Cuphea ignea known commonly as cigar plant. ‘BALLISTIC’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by flower color and flower size.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘BALLISTIC’ include mounding habit, large flower, many flowers per stem, green foliage, and pink to red, dark purple and white flower color. Flowers bloom throughout the year when kept frost-free and unshaded. Dimensions the first year are 20 cm. in height and 40 cm. in width. Mature dimensions are 60 cm. in height and 60 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include full sun to partial shade, regular soil, and regular water. ‘BALLISTIC’ is asexually propagated by the method of vegetative cuttings. ‘BALLISTIC’ is hardy to USDA Zone 9.
The first asexual propagation of ‘BALLISTIC’ was conducted by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Queensland, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor, in 2005. The method used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘BALLISTIC’ has been determined stable, uniform, and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.